Come back to me
by jmorrillas
Summary: Slightly AU, swan queen were together before the curse happened in 3x11. After the wicked witch casted another curse on them, they are back in Storybrooke, with their memories. But the thing is they have one year to convince Emma she belongs with them, otherwise their lives will come to an end. Regina goes in New-York, not Hook.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I think that's very sad. **

Regina was sitting in Starbucks, where Emma took her coffee every morning. She felt like a stalker, but she was just trying to figure out a way to bring Emma back to Storybrooke. She saw her every day. It's been 2 weeks she came every morning, taking her coffee after Emma, sharing a small smile with her; every time it made her heart burn. That morning, she had to talk to her. Emma came in; Regina stood up and walked to her, like every morning, to take her coffee. Except this time, while they were waiting, she didn't sit back down; she stood next to Emma, and worked out some courage.

''Hi. I'm Regina.'' She offered her hand.

Emma turned, took her hand and shook it before smiling at her. ''I'm Emma.''

''I see you quite frequently, and I just… wondered how a beautiful woman like you could be named.'' She smiled and blushed slightly.

Emma laughed shyly. ''Oh… Thank you. You are quite beautiful yourself.''

''Thank you, dear.''

They looked at each other in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Emma's name was called.

''Gotta go. I'll probably see you tomorrow…'' She looked at her, and Regina could almost see hope in her eyes. ''…right?''

''Right.'' She smiled. ''See you tomorrow, Emma.''

''Bye, Regina.'' She walked out the door with her coffee, leaving behind her a smiling brunette.

_Operation Bring Emma Home has begun; _She thought as she took her coffee and went back to her hotel room.

-SQSQSQSQSQSQ-

The next day, Emma came in at the same time as usual, seeing Regina sitting at a table with a coffee in her hands already. She smiled and walked up to her.

''Hey.''

Regina looked up from the newspaper she was reading and saw Emma standing in front of her table. ''Hello, Emma.'' She smiled sweetly.

''I'll be right back, I'll go order my coffee. I have a little more time today, I can sit with you and talk, if you don't mind.'' She was talking a little too much; nervousness.

Regina laughed softly. ''Of course.''

''Right.'' Emma smiled awkwardly. ''I'll be back.'' She walked to the counter.

Regina couldn't help but smile seeing Emma all nervous. It reminded her of the first time they had kissed. Emma always had been so shy around her when it came to flirting. A few minutes later, Emma was back with her coffee.

''So, Emma… How long have you been living in the city?''

''A year. I was in Boston before that. My son and I decided to move in New-York, have a new beginning.''

''You have a son?'' Regina was excited to hear about Henry.

''Yeah, his name's Henry, he's 13.''

''Henry… That's a beautiful name.''

''I always loved this name. I don't know why.'' She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. ''What about you, Regina? How long have you been living here?''

''Not long, I came here for a personal matter but I'm starting to get used to it.''

''Where are you from?''

''A small town in Maine…''

''Sounds lovely.''

''It is… Well, it used to be.''

''What changed?''

Regina took a deep breath. She tried to contain her emotions. All she saw in her head was Emma and Henry leaving the town in the bug. ''I think that's a story for another time dear.'' She smiled.

''Will there be another time?'' Emma winked.

''Only if you want to.''

''There will be a few other times then…'' She smiled at Regina in the way that she used to a year ago.

''I think…'' The brunette cleared her throat. ''…I think that's a good idea.''

''Good then.'' The younger woman looked at her watch. ''I have to go, but let's do this again… tomorrow?''

''Definitely.'' She smiled at the blonde who was putting on her coat. ''See you tomorrow.''

''Yeah, tomorrow.'' Emma left with a smile on her face.

Once again, Regina was left alone in the coffee shop, smiling. Tomorrow would be another great day. She had 11 months and a half to make Emma fall for her all over again and she planned to succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in chapter 1. **

**A/N : THANK YOU SO MUCH. You guys are amazing, 57 follows in 2 days, I'm so touched I swear. Keep reading, and reviewing. I hope you guys like the story as much as I like writing it.**

For the 2 weeks that followed, the two women met every morning, either taking coffee together or just saying hello, depending on if Emma had to get to work early or not. They got to know each other, well Emma got to know the most she could about Regina, because the brunette knew about Emma's past already but that didn't stop her to let the blonde talk and smiled, ask questions, and being interested in what she was telling her. It had been a month now since Regina arrived in the big apple and she was getting used to her little routine with Emma. That morning, Emma arrived in the coffee shop and sat directly at Regina's table without even bothering to order her coffee. She looked nervous and Regina didn't fail to notice it.

''Are you okay, Em?''

''Yeah… Um…''

''What is it?'' She was worried now.

''I… I talked about you to Henry last night.''

''You already talked to him about me before, didn't you?''

''Yeah, I did. But last night… I asked him what he thought about me asking you… on a date?'' She rubbed her hands together. ''I mean, you can say no. But I… I just thought I'd ask him before because I didn't want him to feel like I was putting him aside or anything. We've always been each other's best and only friend and…''

''It's okay, Emma.'' She laughed. ''You really want to? Go on a date, I mean?''

She nodded and blushed. ''Yes. I really want to. I've wanted to since the day we started talking but that would've been way too fast for both of us, right?'' She laughed nervously.

''Yes, way too fast.'' Regina laughed at the irony of the situation. They've known each other for so long, loved each other. Nothing was too fast for her.

''So… you want to go on a date with me?''

''Of course, Emma.'' She took her hand over the table. ''I'd love to.''

''Friday night? 7pm? I'll pick you up, just text me your address.''

''Actually, I live in an hotel room. I'll text you the address of it and the number of the room.''

''Sure. As long as I can pick you up.'' She winked and smiled, then stood up. She squeezed the brunette's hand.

''You're not staying?'' Regina said with sadness in her voice.

''Not today. But I'll be tomorrow and then it will be Friday, and I'll see you at 7.'' She smiled.

The older woman pouted like a child. ''Okay… See you tomorrow.''

Emma leaned in and kissed her cheek. ''Yeah tomorrow.''

Regina's pout changed into a smile as she watched the blonde leave the shop. She couldn't wait for Friday night.

-SQSQSQSQSQSQ-

Today was Friday and Emma sent a text to Regina to tell her she couldn't go take a coffee with her that morning. She woke up, made breakfast to Henry and sat in front of him reading the newspapers.

''Are you nervous for tonight, Mom?''

''What makes you say that?'' She said as she tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor.

''I don't know…'' He laughed.

''Don't laugh at me, kid.''

''I can't help it.'' He took a sip of his hot chocolate. ''When am I going to meet her?''

''Soon, if it all goes well.''

''She's so mysterious though. You keep talking about her, yet I never see her. I should create an operation to get to know her… Operation Regina.''

''No operation Henry. You WILL meet her. Nothing can go wrong tonight…. Right?''

The boy laughed at his mom. ''Nothing can go wrong, Mom. Don't worry. And if it does, just bring her to me she will fall in love with that cute face.''

She laughed. ''Yeah, well that cute face of yours is starting to get acne so I'm not so sure she will.''

He rolled his eyes and got up from the kitchen table to go get dressed.

''Don't you put the same t-shirt as yesterday Henry Swan, I didn't wash it yet.''

''But it's my favorite!''

''It can be your favorite when it's washed.''

He groaned and walked to his room.

''Ugh, teenagers.'' The blonde said, placing his plate in the dish washer. ''I can't even imagine what it will be like when he's 16.''

-SQSQSQSQSQSQ-

At 7pm, she was knocking at Regina's door. She was extremely nervous but she had to keep it in, try to not let it show. She had flowers in her hands and waited for Regina to open up. After a few seconds, the door opened to show the brunette in a beautiful black dress, her hair down and curly.

''Hi.'' Regina said shyly.

''H-Hello…'' Emma's mouth went dry and she tried not to stare. She blinked a few times because recomposing herself and giving the flowers to Regina. ''This is for you.''

''Oh, Emma that's so kind. They're beautiful.''

''Not as much as you.'' She cursed herself for being such an idiot, she felt like she was in a movie with a script.

Regina laughed. ''Thank you. I'll just put that in a vase, you can get in.''

She entered the very fancy suite and closed the door behind her. ''Wow that's quite the hotel room you got there.'' She whistled.

Regina smiled from her spot in the kitchen. ''I know the owner of the place quite well, she made me a good price.''

''Well, that's nice. How much time have you been staying here?''

''A month now. It's not as expansive as you can think. Almost the same as a normal apartment.'' She returned in the living room where Emma was standing, looking around. ''Ready to go?''

''More than ready.'' She gave her her original Emma Swan smile.

They got out the room, and got into the elevator. They were standing next to each other, so close their pinky were touching. Regina took all of her courage and took Emma's hand in hers, and intertwined their fingers. She looked up at Emma and saw her grinning. The blonde squeezed her hand in approval and kept smiling.

This was going to be an amazing night.

**A/N 2: Date night in the next chapter! What do you think so far? xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I didn't have much time to write, but I'm back :) Hope you enjoy, even if it's short!**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

When the two women got to the restaurant, they sat comfortably in silence until Emma interrupted.

''So… I was wondering if you'd like to come and meet Henry tomorrow. He's been talking about you since I told him I wanted to ask you out. He seems quite excited to see me happy, that's kind of weird coming from a 13 years old.'' She laughed.

''I'd love to meet him Emma!'' She smiled at the blonde woman.

''Good.'' Emma took Regina's hand across the table and squeezed it.

As an answer, the brunette woman smiled and bit her lower lip. She still couldn't believe she was on a date with Emma Swan, once again, after all that had happened. The waiter arrived and took their order and came back half an hour later with their meals. They talked about their past, their future, though it would all change once Regina would get Emma to get back to Storybrooke. At the end of the night, Emma paid for them both and they walked back to Regina's hotel, hand in hand, taking their time and enjoying each other's company.

''When do you go back to Storybrooke, Gina?''

''I don't know, I might go back in a few weeks for a weekend. But I'm not ready to leave New-York yet.'' She blushed at the blonde.

Emma nodded. ''I see… Did you enjoy your night?''

"Yes, very much Emma. It was great.'' She smiled.

They stopped walking in front of Regina's hotel but didn't let go of the other's hand. ''We're here.'' The former Queen said.

''Yeah…'' Emma took a few steps forward. ''Would it be okay if…'' She leaned in, hesitantly until her lips were milometers away from Regina's.

Regina just nodded and leaned in so their lips would meet. She kissed her with passion and slipped her arms around Emma's neck to bring their bodies ever so closer. God, she had missed this. Emma took Regina by the hips and smiled into the kiss. It felt so good to feel close to someone again. Last time she did was with Neal, years ago. Sure she had some other lovers, but it was just sex, no more. With Regina it was something else. She felt as if she could really fall in love again. When Regina pulled away after a minute, the blonde didn't want to let go and kept pecking the older woman's lips, making her giggle.

''Emma… As much as I don't want to stop, we both know we have to.'' She smiled and put her forehead against the blonde's. ''I'm gonna go now, and call you tomorrow morning.''

''Nooo… Don't go.'' She said in the most childish tone.

The brunette laughed again and kissed Emma's lips briefly one more time. ''Sorry, darling, but it's getting late and I have plans to meet a very important young boy tomorrow.''

Emma smiled and loosened her grip on the other woman. ''Okay then… Call me tomorrow when you wake up.''

''I will.'' She kissed Emma's cheek. ''See you tomorrow.'' She turned away reluctantly and got into the hotel.

''See you.'' Emma said sadly and turned on her heels to go get a taxi.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Regina got in her hotel room, she couldn't help to smile. She took off her heels, sat on the bed and smiled to herself. _I kissed Emma. I actually got to kiss Emma again….. Wait. I KISSED EMMA?! AND NOTHING HAPPENED?_

''Shit.'' She took the phone and dialed Snow's number. She didn't think she'd need to talk to her but now it was kind of important.

Snow answered after the second ring. ''Hello?''

''Snow, we have a pro-''

''Regina! Is it you? Aw I'm glad you called we were wondering how New York was. Did you see Emma? How is she? And Hen-''

''SNOW! Will you just shut up I have a problem.''

''Sorry. What is it? Your bed isn't comfortable enough?'' She rolled her eyes on the other side of the line.

''Oh snow, you really think I'd call you for that. There's room service you know?'' She paused. ''If it wasn't important, I'd save myself from having a conversation with you.''

''Then what is it, Regina?''

''Emma and I kissed.''

''Oooookay? I really didn't need to know that you know?''

''No, idiot. We kissed and nothing happened. Isn't true love supposed to break any curse as you very well remind me every day?''

''Well yes…"

''What's the problem then?''

''Regina the thing is, you need to kiss her where the cast is cursed.''

''So in Storybrooke?''

''Yes, in Storybrooke.''

''So I have to bring her to Storybrooke….'' She was more talking to herself than to Snow at the moment.

''Exactl-'' The line went dead. ''Regina?'' Snow said.

So a little trip to Storybrooke with Emma and Henry was needed. This wasn't going to be very difficult due to the amazing night they had spent together. What was going to be hard would be to make Snow control herself while Emma was back in town.


End file.
